


Not A Romantic

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur, Fingering, Fluff, Happy Sex, M/M, No Spoilers, Riding, Smut, Top Charles, beginning of relationship, lovesick Arthur, mid chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: A few drunken make outs has Arthur thinking a lot about Charles. But unfortunately for both of them, Arthur isn't a romantic. He tries though, and that counts for something.





	Not A Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very far into the game yet, so no spoilers here, and please no spoilers for me! I'm just into Chapter 3 and from what I hear that's where I should stay.

Arthur had never been a romantic sort of man. He had tried, oh the lord knew he had tried back when he had been with Mary, but it just never had come to him naturally. Some things he simply knew to do, part of being in contact with polite society every now and then, holding open doors, carrying the lady’s things, but beyond that… He had never gotten the damn point of it.

 

Lately though, he had been thinking about it. It was silly, really, what had he and Charles done aside from some drunken make outs when they were out hunting and got a little carried away? Never in camp. No, no, in camp everything was as it had been. Friends who liked each other, sure, but never more than that.

 

So Arthur was really quite annoyed with himself finding his thoughts to wander to these romantic gestures. Would Charles even appreciate a bouquet of flowers? Would he think it too womanly for himself? What on earth then, would a romantic gesture for Charles look like? Maybe the head of someone killing innocent Bison. Arthur could stuff a bunch of flowers in the neck part.

 

He shook his head and pushed away his blanket, finally turning to sit on the side of his cot. Sleep was just not coming to him this night. A cloud of pink and roses and throbbing hearts was filling his head and he felt like a silly teenager at this point. Nothing had really happened. They had never talked about what they had done in the privacy of the woods.

 

Damn, but there he was.

 

Charles was standing at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the valley below. The moonlight gave the whole scene a soft glow, and his long hair softly swayed in the light summer breeze. But then… he turned around, and their eyes met. Arthur smiled, and blushed at the same time.

 

God damn, he thought to himself, what was wrong with him?

 

Charles gave him a little wave in greeting, which he returned a little awkwardly, then passed by his tent silently to get to the other side. And then, just like that he kept walking. Not stopping to look out at the edge of the camp, no, walking further. Arthur almost lost sight of him when suddenly he found himself standing up, grabbing his coat and walking after him.

 

He seriously hoped he hadn’t misinterpreted the situation.

 

Even if he did, he felt like an elephant trying to move as quietly as possible. Where Charles hadn’t made a sound he broke twigs, stepped on leaves, and almost ran into a tree once. Whether the lookout didn’t hear him or chose to ignore him he didn’t know, but hoped that his absence wouldn’t be too noticeable in the camp. He was often gone for a few days, so here was hoping.

 

Once he cleared the small forest sheltering their camp, he turned the corner to see Charles walking over the plains in the distance. He was walking towards another hill, halfway there already, and Arthur followed. Slowly his sight got used to the moonlight, and he managed to stumble a little less here, but his heart thumped in his chest when he lost sight of Charles once more.

 

It only took him a few minutes to reach that hill Charles had vanished behind, followed the round shape of it and managed to almost run right into him. He was standing in something of an alcove, crescent shaped, sheltering them from the camp and the main road, but letting in enough moonlight to show Charles’ beauty quite clearly.

 

Arthur loved his long hair…Then he shook his head, trying to focus on the here and now where Charles was watching him.

 

Wordlessly he held out an open bottle of whiskey. Arthur took it, and tried not to think that Charles must have been drinking from it mere moments ago. He took a swig, felt the familiar burn and warmth spreading in his belly. He didn’t want to be drunk again with Charles but a little bit would surely help him be a little bit braver.

 

“It’s nice out tonight,” Charles said, and settled in against the back of the small alcove. Arthur followed him, it was surprisingly comfortable. Their shoulders touched and he didn’t move away. Neither did Charles.

 

“Yeah,” he said a little lamely. “That why you out taking a stroll?”

 

“I like having a bit of peace and quiet.”

 

“I can uh… leave again,” he offered. Maybe he had misinterpreted everything.

 

“Don’t,” Charles replied, and when he turned to look at him he smiled. That lovely smile. Christ, Arthur hadn’t felt like this in years.

 

Wordlessly Arthur reached for the bottle again and took another swig. This was more difficult than he had thought.

 

“You’re not going to make the first step, are you?,” Charles asked, not looking at him.

 

“I uh… Listen’ I-”

 

“We can forget it ever happened, you know.”

 

“I don’t want that,” Arthur said quietly. He put the bottle aside. Their knees were close together. Both their hands resting on them. Close. Why was this so hard?

 

Charles was a brave man. Much braver than he was. He reached out, still staring out at the moon. First his pinky, searching for Arthur’s hand, carefully, hesitantly, then more sure when he knew where his hand was. It slid under Arthur’s effortlessly, and their fingers intertwined.

 

He let out a deep breath. Never had holding a hand been more thrilling. Arthur felt like a teenager and an old man at the same time, only now realising something very big about himself. He had never been attracted to another man but Charles was different. Charles made him want to do more than this, and that was a frightening prospect somehow.

 

“I really liked going huntin’ with you,” Arthur said softly. Finally, Charles looked at him. “And what we did. It’s just… new.”

 

“So you haven’t been with a man before?”

 

“No and I guess I just don’t know… how,” he admitted.

 

“How?,” Charles asked, grinning at him. He held up both their hands. “This is how.”

 

“No I mean- Come on, you know what I mean!”

 

“Enlighten me.” Now Arthur knew that Charles was teasing, and he rolled his eyes at it.

 

“You know, I mean- I know, in theory, what you’d do I just hadn’t, ugghh,” he rolled his eyes and sighed. “I am just a little unclear about the details of doing… you know. It.”

 

Charles’ smile had grown increasingly wider as he had talked, and now he charged into full blown laughter. Thank goodness, Arthur thought, that they were far away from camp and no one had to hear his blundering about. Well, except Charles.

 

“You know, I’m just gonna go back to camp,” he said, almost ready to just up and leave but Charles held him back by the hand he was still holding.

 

“I just had to tease you,” he said, leaning in closer. Suddenly Arthur felt hot again. “I can teach you. There’s nothing you need to worry about.”

 

“‘Cept… everyone else,” he said quietly.

 

“I don’t think Dutch or the others would mind.”

 

“Maybe not them, no, but… everyone,” he said again.

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t have taken you for someone to show emotions publicly anyway,” Charles replied. “But yes, this right now, it would be between us.”

 

“I kinda, uhm, like that,” Arthur’s voice had become a whisper.

 

“You do? You want to be all mine?”

 

“Mh- mhm,” was all Arthur managed to bring out before Charles closed the remaining inch between them to kiss him.

 

Now that he was mostly sober it was different, better. He could finally feel everything, from Charles’ rough hands to his soft lips, the taste of whiskey still clinging to his tongue. Charles’ cheek was smooth and he wondered briefly if his beard bothered him now that there was only so little alcohol involved, but he didn’t pull away, not for a long time.

 

He wanted to be closer, he thought. That meant letting go of his hand but Arthur quickly moved to straddle him, hands coming to rest on his shoulders. For a brief moment they pulled apart and Arthur looked into those beautiful dark eyes, then they were kissing again and he forgot all about his fears and concerns.

 

Until he felt hands on his ass.

 

He pulled back suddenly, tilting his head a little.

 

“You don’t like that?,” Charles asked.

 

“I uh… I don’t rightly know. Nobody’s ever done that to me,” he admitted.

 

Then Charles squeezed, and Arthur had to grin.

 

“An ass man, hm?”

 

“Very much so,” Charles agreed.

 

“Ya know, I think I could like that.”

 

“Good,” Charles said, his voice a little lower than before. Then he squeezed again and Arthur had to bite on his lip to keep from moaning. Damn, everything Charles did turned him on.

 

It didn’t feel quite like the way he used to make out with his girlfriends, when he was young and foolish. Back then he would be desperate, wanting more right away, to kiss as deeply as possible. With Charles, he felt more relaxed, despite his arousal. He much rather wanted to kiss slowly, to enjoy every second of feeling his tongue against his own, to explore what he felt like. Not just his kisses, but his strong arms and equally strong back. Somehow his hands even found their way under his shirt.

 

Charles was warm. And hot.

 

In turn Charles was more than happy to keep his hands on Arthur’s ass, squeezing every so often, or just cupping when they were too lost in their kisses. When they ran out of breath, both had to smile in that silly way that people in love did, and once Charles even leaned in to brush his nose against Arthur’s. It made him blush, but as silly as it was, it was just as cute and deep down, he really wanted Charles to do that again.

 

Arthur hadn’t even realised they spent the entire night like this, eventually their kisses faded to soft conversation, talking about nothing in particular. But when the first rays of the new day’s sun hit the back of his head he was reminded that their friends would soon question where they had gone off to.

 

He panicked a little.

 

“Go back first,” Charles said as they both stood. He didn’t quite let go of his hand yet, instead pulled it up to kiss its knuckles. “I’ll follow after a while. Tell them you were out to relieve yourself.”

 

“Don’t really feel right to lie to them,” he said softly. “But I just- I’m gonna have to need some time.”

 

“I know.”

 

Of course he knew.

 

“How are you so good at all this?”

 

“Just because I am not completely emotionally stunted like some people doesn’t mean I’m ‘good’,” Charles teased. “I just know you. And I know how hard things can be. We’ll take our chances as we can get them.”

 

Their chance turned up about two hours later. Arthur had casually made his way back to the camp, pretending that he had just been gone for a little while. He tried not to look too much when he saw Charles arrive little while later as well, but he found himself having a hard time with that. The fact that this thing between them now actually was a thing made him a little giddy. It had been a long while since his last relationship, and this one was even more… exciting, for lack of a better word.

 

But Pearson complained about the state of their food supplies and when Dutch suggested Charles go on another hunting trip, Arthur was almost a little too quick in blurting out that he would join him. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Charles trying to hold back a grin, and he himself tried to hold back the heat that was shooting into his cheeks.

 

“Eager to get away from us, huh?,” John called out, and Arthur just went with it.

 

“Damn right, can’t wait to not see your ugly mug every damn morning!”

 

They proceeded to egg each other on while Arthur very much totally ignored whatever Charles was doing, until he had packed his things for a few days’ hunting trip and they were finally on their way out.

 

“Hey let’s take a quick trip through Valentine before we go,” Arthur said. “Just want to pick up a few things.”

 

“Hm, yeah, could get some cookies…,” Charles trailed off and looked into the distance where the town was already getting closer.

 

Arthur had a hard time looking away. Charles, thinking about cookies? Adorable. The wind tousling Charles’ hair? Beautiful.

 

“C’mon, get it together, Arthur,” he mumbled to himself. He had never been this bad. Lovesick. That’s what it had to be. He was torn between loving and hating it, because of the way it made him act.

 

So he tried to focus on the path ahead when they rode mostly in silence towards Valentine. Helping his plans, Charles excused himself to stock up on a few more bullets while Arthur rode towards the general store. While he had no reason to be, Arthur was still nervous as he walked inside. He was going to get something for Charles, he just didn’t quite know what yet. But there was no reason for the shopkeeper to suspect he wasn’t buying something for a lady.

 

First he stocked up on a few supplies, then stopped in front of the pretty tin cans of cookies. Smiling, he took those too. As he - extremely casually - strolled through the store he picked up a few candles, those would surely come in handy, then struggled to think of something else to get Charles. To make this a little bit nicer, to make it… special.

 

So he - still extremely casually - walked up to the counter where he placed all the items he had gathered so far and leaned on it with one hand. He tipped his hat in greeting.

 

“So er… uh, would you have anything that uhm, would be appropriate for a…,” he trailed off, tried not to get red again as he said it. “...romantic evening? Like a uh… bouquet of flowers?”

 

“Trying to woo a lady, huh?,” the shopkeeper crossed his arms and grinned at him.

 

“Hm, yeah, something like that…”

 

“Now I ain’t got anything like that but my wife likes to go pickin’ some flowers let me- Hey Aileen!,” he shouted towards the back, making Arthur almost flinch. “You got some of them flowers you like to pick for this gentleman?”

 

There was shuffling and bumping in the back until this tiny woman came through the door, indeed holding a small but nice looking bunch of flowers in her hands.

 

“These things?,” she asked. “They’re nothing special but oh my, I’m sure any lady would be happy to get them from you.”

 

Was this woman flirting with him? Arthur ignored what was just happening in front of him.

 

“If you were willing to sell them ma’am…”

 

“Sell them? Oh, nonsense, here, let me get a nice ribbon and some paper to wrap them up in.”

 

Arthur thanked them both profusely, thinking those pretty blue and pink flowers would look so nice in Charles’ hair. Along with the cookies, well, it was something alright. An attempt. He tried his hardest to not break any of it while still keeping it something of a secret from Charles while they rode out into the woods.

 

The first day they made absolutely no attempt at trying to hunt anything. They both knew Charles was a good enough tracker for them to easily find something the next day so this… this was all for them. Charles led them to a small lake that was fed by a small waterfall coming from the mountains, clear and a little cold but refreshing after the long ride to get here. The horses were plenty happy to get rid of their saddles for a while and drink from it too.

 

He was pretty sure that Charles was fully aware of his staring, but he didn’t seem to mind his gaze lingering on his naked thighs, stomach, chest… Everything about Charles was gorgeous, despite him having plenty of scars, just like Arthur. Or maybe even because of that. Charles didn’t even flinch when he smoothly slid into the cold water of the lake, Arthur following behind a little less gracefully.

 

They could still stand in the middle of it, swimming back and forth a bit before finding each other again. Underwater, Arthur reached out for Charles’ hand.

 

“This is real nice,” Arthur said, leaning in closer when Charles did the same.

 

“I thought so,” he replied, finally, after far too long, he kissed him again. Arthur sighed against his lips.

 

“Feels like it’s the first time I can breathe since that whole business in the mountains,” he continued. “I honestly didn’t know if we’d make it out of there.”

 

“Really? You always seem so sure of anything Dutch says.”

 

“Well, yeah, lately I’ve just been-,” he interrupted himself and shook his head. “Ah, it’s not somethin’ for now. Let’s just say he’s not all knowing.”

 

“Right,” Charles mumbled, stepped even closer and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck. Fingers came to play with the wet hair at the back of his neck and he closed his eyes. “It’s alright to lean on me, Arthur. You don’t have to everything by yourself.”

 

Sighing again, and knowing Charles’ didn’t mean physically, he still did lean on him. His shoulder. It felt good to let all this out, to let it go.

 

“Never realised quite how much you do for us,” he said softly. “You ain’t been with us long but I see you now. What you do. Thank you.”

 

“We all pull our weight, that’s all I’m doing.”

 

“Well maybe not all… equally…,” he fake coughed Reverend Swanson’s name and they both chuckled at it. Finally Arthur opened his eyes again and lifted his head. The kisses they shared weren’t quite casual yet, it still tingled and something fluttered in his stomach every time they did kiss. “Come on, this water’s freezing my balls off I’m gonna lie in the sun.”

 

Arthur got out of the water first and from their packs, took the large blanket that they had brought to spread it out on a sunny spot. When he turned back he noticed Charles staring at his ass and had to laugh, then went to help him out of the water. Yes, he was still a bit nervous, but the butterflies in his stomach weren’t just because of that. He also felt great and comfortable with Charles, lying in the sun right here, letting it dry both of them off as they turned to one another to kiss.

 

Life like this definitely was good.

 

“Oh wait,” Arthur blurted out in the middle of a kiss. Charles looked adorably confused as he quickly turned to get out what he had gotten for him. “I got you something.”

 

Only he hadn’t realised that just throwing the saddle and bags on the ground would squish everything. The paper protecting the flowers had already come off halfway, and when he presented them to Charles who removed it the rest of the way, they were completely squished. Broken. Most petals fell to the blanket.

 

“Crap,” he said.

 

“You got me flowers.”

 

“I got you a bunch of crap,” Arthur groaned and facepalmed. “They were real pretty back in Valentine…”

 

“They’re very-”

 

“Oh, I got somethin’ else!,” Arthur interrupted, and turned to rummage through the bags once more. He pulled out the small tin of cookies and presented it to Charles. “You mentioned them.”

 

Charles was a very patient man. He carefully put the flowers aside, treated them as if they weren’t a bunch of garbage, and only then took the small tin box. He opened it with a soft smile, then suddenly burst out laughing.

 

“I don’t get the joke here…,” Arthur sighed, and leaned forward. “Oh no…”

 

The cookies had crumbled to dust. A few bigger chunks here or there might still be salvageable, but most of them, most likely due to their rough treatment, had fallen apart. Arthur facepalmed again while Charles was still laughing.

 

“I am so, so bad at this…”

 

“No, no, it’s alright,” Charles said, trying to calm himself and put one hand on his shoulder. “I do appreciate the gesture.”

 

“I have… candles? Is that romantic?”

 

“Candles? In a forest?” Charles raised an eyebrow and Arthur had never felt this stupid. “Let’s build a fire instead. A safe one.”

 

Most of what Arthur did as Charles wrapped a towel around himself and started to build said fire was pout. He had really wanted to make an attempt. To make Charles feel as good as he made Arthur feel. But he had ruined everything. Candles. How had he thought candles was a good idea?

 

The sun was starting to set by the time Charles had the fire going, slowly warming them both up, but Arthur still pulled out another blanket that could cover them both. Charles didn’t seem perturbed by his clumsiness in this endeavour.

 

“It was really sweet of you go get these things.”

 

“You don’t have to mock me, you know?,” Arthur pouted.

 

“I’m not. I mean that.” Charles’ hand slid along Arthur’s bare waist, then he pulled him closer to himself. “I know it’s not your thing, or easy for you, so the fact that you were willing to try anything is really… cute.”

 

“Cute?” He raised an eyebrow. “Have you looked at me?”

 

“Yes, I am.” He reached out and caressed Arthur’s cheek, and the way he looked at him made Arthur glad he was already lying down. “You are cute, and handsome.”

 

“You don’t have to say that.”

 

“I want to. Because it’s true.”

 

Arthur didn’t know what to reply to that. He had always considered himself ugly, and was sure that his looks wasn’t why Mary had gone for him. To her, he was an interesting outlaw and a fuck you to her parents. That must have been it, surely. But he also knew that Charles would not lie to him. If he was sure of anything, it was that.

 

“You said you’d teach me,” Arthur said in between kisses. He was panting again already, unable to pull away for too long. Now that neither had to hold back, it seemed like they couldn’t. “About what to do next. Tell me.”

 

“Arthur Morgan asking me for advice,” Charles teased with a grin. “You know I’ll relish this, right?”

 

“I hope so,” he said honestly, and Charles’ teasing grin faded a little. “Tell me how to make you feel good an’ I’ll do it.”

 

“Oh Arthur…” He couldn’t really tell what it was in Charles’ eyes that made Arthur feel so vulnerable, but was distracted soon enough when they were kissing again. God, he could not get enough of that, and almost didn’t notice that Charles was rummaging through his own bag near their blanket.

 

Finally he pulled away to search properly, and pulled out a small bottle.

 

“We’ll need this,” Charles said.

 

“Gun oil?,” Arthur asked. “What in the hell are we gonna do with that?”

 

“Not gun oil,” Charles chuckled. “It’s natural. It smells nice, feels good, and makes things easier.”

 

“Easier?”

 

“Just let me take the lead. And if anything feels weird, tell me.”

 

A little concerned about these words he still nodded and watched Charles open the bottle, letting a few drops fall on his palm. Shifting the blanket aside a little, he reached for Arthur’s cock, slowly started jerking him off. He could still feel the calluses on Charles’ hands, but the oil let his hand move smoothly and a very quiet moan escaped Arthur’s lips.

 

“Man, ha- haven’t done that in a while,” Arthur almost moaned again when those words left his lips. “Hmm, that feels good.”

 

“Now don’t you go falling asleep on me,” Charles whispered, leaning in to what Arthur thought was to kiss him, but he actually went for his neck. He kissed him there, nipped the sensitive skin with his teeth while still jerking him off.

 

Oh Charles knew exactly what he was doing.

 

“I’m gonna do something now,” Charles said against his skin, then pressed a kiss just right by his nipple.

 

“Huh what’s tha- oh!”

 

He hadn’t really noticed that Charles had put more oil on his fingers, too busy feeling those lovely kisses and that beautiful hair between his fingers. Now there was a finger pressed against his entrance - down there! - and Arthur made a somewhat embarrassing surprised noise when he pushed it into him.

 

Charles grinned at him.

 

“Oh now that’s… weird,” Arthur said.

 

“Too weird?”

 

“Hmmm.” He seriously contemplated it for a moment, then felt Charles push deeper into him. The friction was kind of… nice. “Think I could get used to it, I-”

 

“Here let me find something…,” Charles trailed off and before he could say something else he brushed against something inside him, and he felt pressure, but pleasure too. Like those few moments before coming, working up to that orgasm.

 

“Hah that’s…,” he gasped, trailed off when Charles did that again. “Now that’s good, ahh…”

 

Charles was watching him intently, so intently Arthur had to blush again, but he couldn’t hold back the moans Charles was teasing out of him. Every so often Charles would lean down, swallow one of his moans with a kiss and soon the finger inside him didn’t feel so awkward anymore. Hell, he wanted more. And he wasn’t just going to lie here.

 

“Stop for a sec’,” he mumbled against Charles’ lips, who pulled his finger out.

 

Arthur grinned. Charles looked confused. He took that opportunity to push him on his back, and promptly straddled him. He wasn’t some kind of innocent virgin, he had experience, just not with a man. And not that he felt so comfortable with Charles, he would make this fun.

 

Underneath him Charles chuckled at his sudden movement, but was shut up when Arthur kissed him passionately. He reached between them then, grasping his own cock and Charles’ to rub them together.

 

“Now that’s more like Arthur Morgan,” Charles gasped, then pulled him down so their foreheads were resting against one another.

 

Arthur chuckled and reached for that small bottle of oil, took Charles’ hand and reapplied as he had seen him do earlier.

 

“Come on, then,” he teased. “That’s not all there’s to it.”

 

Laughing and teasing each other Charles pushed into him again, and soon that happiness turned into moans from both of them. He was starting to have trouble, his rhythm jerking them both off turned erratic, and he eventually stopped when Charles’ fingers just felt too damn good inside him.

 

But this was all foreplay, wasn’t it?

 

Charles looked up at him when he started to put that oil, that he now realised smelled like flowers, on his cock.

 

“You sure you haven’t done this before?,” Charles asked.

 

“I ain’t stupid, I get what it’s for,” he replied, shifting up a little then reaching back to grasp Charles’ cock. “I like it. I want more. Simple as that.”

 

“Go easy, Arthur,” he replied gently.

 

Arthur watched as Charles’ hands caressed his chest, sliding lower to eventually come to rest on his hips. Those hands. He loved those hands.

 

“Sure I will,” Arthur said, all the while guiding Charles’ cock to his entrance.

 

The moment he started to sink down on him he realised just how much bigger he was than a finger. Not that it stopped him. He closed his eyes to concentrate on the sensation, the tip of his cock stretching him wider, he could feel every inch of it sliding into him. What had felt awkward at first, he now decided he loved.

 

“You’re doing so well,” Charles’ gentle voice drifted to him. When Arthur opened his eyes he saw the most loving look directed up at him, and being so exposed, he felt a little bit of heat rush to his cheeks.

 

Ever so slowly, he sat down on Charles. His chest was rising and falling quickly, he felt so… full. In a really good way. He was stretched open wide and Charles’ cock felt hot and thick inside him. So good that he almost felt a little sad he had never done this before.

 

“Damn, Arthur.” His hands were caressing Arthur’s hips, that little bit of sensitive skin where the slightest v-shape pointed down at his cock. “And here I thought you were shy about this.”

 

“Seems to me it’s straightforward enough,” he said, not able to help feel a little bit proud. “How does this feel… for you?”

 

Charles sat up, one hand now reaching out to caress his cheek. Arthur leaned into the touch, sighing when he felt a kiss pressed to his cheek, the corner of his mouth, then his lips.

 

“Absolutely incredible,” Charles said, and he had to grin.

 

“You ain’t seen nothing yet,” he said, and pushed Charles back down.

 

Both hands on either side of Charles’ head, he sat up a little, biting on his lower lip when he felt his cock slide almost all the way out of him, then he slowly, very slowly rocked back on it again. God, it felt good. And judging by the way Charles’ smile faded and was replaced by moans, the way his hands gripped him tighter, it felt just as good to him.

 

“Your smile,” Arthur almost cursed under his breath, moaning when that beautiful cock hit that spot inside him that Charles had teased earlier. “Your damn smile made me fall in love with you.”

 

“Fall in love?,” Charles echoed, his breath coming unevenly now. “Arthur…”

 

“Ah I’m sorry I didn’t mean… I mean…” His rocking stilled, though it felt too good, he was all hot and bothered, he hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

 

“You, Arthur Morgan-”

 

“Whaaa-,” he yelled out in surprise, suddenly he was on his back again.

 

“Are an absolute sweetheart,” Charles finished, kissing Arthur just as he thrust roughly inside of him, swallowing that moan right up. Arthur whimpered, something he had never done before, when Charles set up a faster pace. “Should have known falling for you was less trouble than expected.”

 

“Me? Trouble?,” Arthur grinned up at him and reached out to brush that long hair behind Charles’ ear. “Perish the thought!”

 

Charles chuckled and kissed him again. Both of them were unable to hold back for long, both of them - Arthur could tell - were so damn relieved that this was happening. Their teasing and chatting faded away, framed by black hair Arthur could only look at the man he had fallen in love with and feel the pleasure he was giving him. He didn’t protest when Charles took his wrists and pinned them over his head, he trusted him completely.

 

The pleasure Charles gave him was different from what he had experienced with Mary, or by himself. It was new and hot, it filled him up completely, and when he thought he was ready to burst Charles sped up his thrusts once more. He fucked into Arthur hard, fucked him until he came with just a touch of his free hand.

 

“Oh god,” Arthur blurted out, panting, trying to catch his breath. “Shit, that was intense.”

 

His wrists freed, he pushed himself up on his elbows, and looked at Charles, who was just pulling out of him. When their eyes met he looked a little sheepishly.

 

“I came in you, sorry.”

 

“Nah that’s… that’s more’n alright,” he replied. He could feel a bit of it trickle out of him and while also new, he liked that. “You should try it again some time.”

 

In reply to his stupid smirk and equally stupid comment Charles laughed and pushed him down. The two of them teased each other until night took over and they had to sleep, they had some hunting to do after all, which they started on first thing in the morning.

 

It felt incredible. All of it. Being out here, along with Charles made him feel absolutely at ease and - happy. Something that he hadn’t felt in a very long time, wasn’t even sure he had ever felt in such a way as this. Maybe things were looking up for them, finally. Horseshoe Overlook wouldn’t be their final home but right now, things seemed good. And stealing or getting a kiss from Charles while they were hiding in the bushes, waiting for a deer, was pretty damn good.

 

They had killed two very large ones, enough for the camp to be supplied for a while when they made their way back to the horses to load them up. At best they would still make it back that night, to ensure the freshness of the kill. It was when he secured his deer on his horse that he noticed it: A small, very pretty blue flower growing right next to her hoof.

 

He leaned down to pick it, twirled it between his fingers.

 

“Charles,” he said, petting his horse as he walked over. “Got somethin’.”

 

He looked at Arthur questioningly, noticed the flower, then followed it with his eyes as Arthur put it in his hair. Bewilderment made way to a smile.

 

“See, Arthur, there is a romantic in you,” he said, grabbed Arthur’s collar and kissed him. “You just have to stop trying so damn hard.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ValkyrieShepard)


End file.
